


It Seems to Me

by pointlessnuance



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlessnuance/pseuds/pointlessnuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You seem desperate to undress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems to Me

The lights, people, and deafening music make for a hazy atmosphere but Henry’s head is as clear as day. “Can I take you home?”

“You sure don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

“How can I with your grinding into me like that?”

“Point taken,” Ryeowook pulls his ass away from the stranger’s crotch, and turns to hook his arms around his dance partner’s neck. “I’m all yours.”

It doesn’t matter that this boy can’t be a day older than 20, the lust that darkens his eyes is driving Ryeowook wild and if he doesn’t get some soon…well that just isn’t an option. 

Tipsily, he leans into the boy, searching for a listening ear, “I just got broken up with and I’m quite drunk, you need to be gentle okay.”

Whispers tickle Henry’s ear and hot breath ghosts over his neck making him shudder, he rips Ryeowook’s arms away from his neck and all but pastes him to his side, “We need to leave now,” he declares in heavily accented Korean.

Flagging a cab down was no problem, but the taxi is taking its own sweet time navigating through the uncongested streets of Seoul and Henry thinks he’s going to burst. Ryeowook has been rubbing against his side, nuzzling into his neck to leave wet and wonton kisses all along the column of Henry’s throat, and no matter how Henry persuades him, Ryeowook refuses to wear his seatbelt. He is sloshing into Henry’s space, all liquid limbs and bold touches. He bites onto Henry’s ear, smoothing over sensitive cartilage with a tiny flickering tongue. Henry groans “S-save it for the bed…”

“Mmm but I can’t wait that long.”

The taxi driver lets out a snort, he’s probably heard it all before, but he’s never had Ryeowook’s lithe form pressing into his side insistently, begging for attention and making the most damning noises when he receives it.

After forever and a day of Ryeowook’s teasing touches and “accidental” faceplants into Henry’s lap, the cab pulls up to Henry’s apartment. He sorely hopes that his roommates are still out partying because things are going to get hot and heavy pretty soon if Ryeowook’s frantic panting is anything to go by.

He pulls Ryeowook out of the taxi bodily, pays the man, and kisses his catch every bit of the way up the steps and through the halls. Henry tastes sweet and cheap alcohol, the kind that college students drink when they splurge at clubs. It’s delicious because Ryeowook offers it without hesitation, and pulls Henry down to drink him in at every door they pass.

Henry fumbles with his key card and has to insert it twice before the door gives way. “Mmfh finally,” Ryeowook moans as he pushes Henry back against the door, getting on tip toe to press against him, firmly, announcing his arousal. 

Henry’s cheeks flame as he rests his hands on Ryeowook’s hypnotic hips, “Don’t turn the lights on.” Ryeowook whispers, “Where’s your room?” His words slur together and it’s a little immoral to do anything with Ryeowook in his current state, but Henry is beyond caring. He stopped being responsible the second that Ryeowook really looked at him, really stared him down from across the dance floor. His mouth was bowed in a frown, but his face was a shy inviting smile. Ryeowook was innocence, juxtaposed with uncharacteristic boldness when it came to seeking pleasure.

Henry throws Ryeowook onto his bed, glad that he washed the sheets recently and had cleared out his under the blanket stash of snacks. Ryeowook burrows into the sheets, “So this is what you smell like, I like it.” Henry looks at him with a black gaze as Ryeowook reaches out to Henry, “Fuck me.”

Henry doesn’t need to be told twice; he climbs onto the bed and tears at Ryeowook’s clothes with a gusto he didn’t know he possessed. He is usually a quiet and slow lover, but Ryeowook inspires a fervor that deserves the passion it incites.

“Lick me; touch me, now, now.” Ryeowook writhes, smearing sweat into clean blankets as Henry runs heavy hands all over his body and uses his tongue wherever clothes don’t bar his access.

“Take them off, take yours off.” Ryeowook speech reeks of intoxication, but Henry doesn’t care as he finally strips the other boy from head to toe.

Ryeowook is so slight, a blink and he might disappear beauty. He is flushed, red all over, but it’s okay because he only has one name on his lips and that’s enough for Henry.

“Ryeowook…Ryeowook…” Henry is sure that he isn’t saying the name correctly, but neither notice as Henry drags his tongue over a sensitive kneecap, Ryeowook’s right leg twitches and he pushes a fist into his mouth to stem his embarrassing panting.

“No, no, no.” Henry admonishes in English, taking Ryeowook’s fist away from his mouth and fitting tiny, skinny digits into his mouth. Henry’s hand can ring Ryeowook’s wrist more than a full time over, and the delicacy of his conquest thrills him to no end.

Henry’s heart beats against his rib cage as Ryeowook wrenches his wrist away, “You’re going too slow,” he whines.

“Then why don’t you set the pace?” The cheesy lines he exchanges with Ryeowook make him feel like he’s filming a cheap porno but it doesn’t matter because suddenly Ryeowook is shimmying down Henry’s front, running wet hands down his chest leaving wicked trails of Henry’s own saliva.

“Hngggf, ah- Ryeowook!”

A firm, well licked hand grips his cock and pumps experimentally, and Henry’s elbows buckle and almost give way. “Keep yourself up.” Ryeowook instructs, not willing to make this any easier on Henry.

With a wet smack, Ryeowook opens his mouth and dribbles saliva all down his chin before he takes Henry into his mouth and gives him a good hard suck.

“Oh fuck.”

Ryeowook’s mouth is much too small to fit all of Henry’s length, but Ryeowook distracts him with roaming hands that mercilessly pinch nipples and probe into unspeakable places. Ryeowook licks and licks, working his tiny tongue for all it’s worth before Henry pulls him back up, “My turn.” He growls against Ryeowook’s scented hair.

Henry presses kisses with puffy lips all along Ryeowook’s face and neck, stopping only to lave at prominent collar bones, before working his way down to perky nipples. He thumbs across one with purpose, and grins as Ryeowook mashes the side of his face against Henry’s pillow, chest heaving as Henry licks and sucks, and maybe even nibbles.

“Ughhh oh! Henry- ah! Just hurry up!” Ryeowook is shaking and spit is leaking from his mouth creating the most tempting display.

Henry reaches into his nightstand to fish out necessities when he sees Ryeowook working himself in secrecy. Henry slaps his hand away. “Who said you were allowed to do that?”

“Well someone has to!”

“Soon.” Henry promises as he reaches into his container of lube and emerges with dripping fingers. He touches the tip of Ryeowook as slightly as he can, just the barest caresses until Ryeowook grips his hand to try to direct Henry to what he wants.

“Bad boy.” Henry chastises, covering Ryeowook’s body with his and pinning Ryeowook’s hands above his head in one fluid movement. “You’re going to be quiet okay.” Henry whispers, smearing the viscous liquid all over Ryeowook’s lips, only to lick and kiss it off a second later.

“Mmm, I’ll do anything if it means you’ll get in me sooner.”

Henry’s blood heats and he flips Ryeowook over, he’s loathe to mention that he doesn’t do this very often, especially considering that his last relationship was well over a year ago, and his last lay was an embarrassing three months prior. But with Ryeowook’s back and plush ass in his face, Henry doesn’t really think that any of that really matters.

Henry pries Ryeowook’s cheeks apart to reveal what he’s wanted to see all night. Ryeowook violently convulses under him, whispering encouragement and urging him to hurry up.  
Henry circles the tiny puckered hole with a finger and slides it in as slowly as he can, just to make Ryeowook thrash about a little bit more. Once it’s all the way in, Ryeowook sighs a sigh of relief and Henry squeezes his eyes shut as his finger is clenched possessively, almost to the point of pain. How is anything more going to fit?

“Moreeee,” Ryeowook begs pushing back against Henry, digging the balls of his feet in to the mattress, “I can take more.”

Henry nudges a second finger inside and there isn’t even enough room left to scissor Ryeowook properly. “Ah ah ah!” Ryeowook makes the most inappropriate noises and it makes Henry’s blood roar in his ears. He decides that it’s time, even if he has to shove it in.

He rolls on rubber trying not to touch himself, and grips Ryeowook’s hips in the most bruising way he knows how, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can be gentle.” With that, Henry thrusts inside, surprised at how Ryeowook just seems to swallow him whole. Ryeowook arches up like fish out of water, gasping for its bearings, incoherent and burning up to the touch.

Henry blindly feels around Ryeowook’s groin pressing messy, heated touches around Ryeowook’s balls and perineum. Without any inhibitions, he takes a hold of Ryeowook and pumps fast and hard just as he would to himself and Ryeowook clenches and clenches making Henry see stars.

“Ughh no Ryeowook, stop, I can’t- I can’t last if you keep doing that!”

“Make me come.” Ryeowook orders, refusing to stop his ministrations, “Come and make me come, I want it now.”

 

Henry groans and pumps Ryeowook to the rhythm of his thrusts, and suddenly Ryeowook goes ramrod straight only to spill heavily into Henry’s hand. Henry smears the come all over Ryeowook’s stomach, coating the flat plain with creamy white. He dips into Ryeowook’s belly button swirling his finger around and around until he comes as well. Henry ruts in earnest, somewhat ruthlessly into the shuddering and overly sensitive body under him, and finishes in a quivering heap on top of Ryeowook.

Ryeowook turns to face him and presses against him again, reminiscent of when the night first began. He smiles a lazy unhurried smile and pulls Henry down to cuddle until he drifts off. Henry looks at Ryeowook, and shakes his head incredulously. The boy looks positively childlike, innocence incarnate, but here he is, naked, perfectly content with come drying all over his stomach. Henry shakes his head and draws the blanket over them both, he finds that he can’t wait for tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my first pwp on finals and henwook just being so freaking cute together 8D /dies
> 
> 05/11/2013: Edited for mistakes! btw, the title is taken from Breathe Carolina's Dressed up to Undress


End file.
